Trouble At Sea!
::: Dragon Studios Presents........ Trouble at Sea!' Trouble at Sea is a upcoming movie that will explain everything between Mr. Gold and Captain Blacktooth! It will be starring Mr Gold and Captain Blacktooth. There will be more upcoming characters that will help making the movie. The Producer, Director and Costume designer will be the same, though the cast will be a little different. The movie will be coming out really soon and will introduce many new characters! Stay tuned for more information about Trouble at Sea! Cast Director: John Williams Producer: Cody Henster Costume Designer: Valerie Minkleson Mr. Gold as Protaginist Captain Blacktooth as Antagonist Kobe Bonnington as Protaginist/Antagonist Zack Dorrison as Antagonist ''And................... Action! Mr Gold: What a beautiful morning this is! Hasn't been this kind of weather in ages!!!! I think i'll go on a cruise for the weekend! Captain Blacktooth ''(Looking from a telescope) Arrrrrrrrrrrr... I shall attack his ship and take all of his gold! Kobe: Excellent! I shall gather the crew for this heist Captain Blacktooth: Good job, and hear this, Kobe: What? Captain Blacktooth: Get that boy from Calypso Island, Zack his name is. He is a big villian and he shall help us in this heist. Tell him he will be rewarded at great prices. Kobe: Yes Captain, anything you say! Kobe gets a seashark and heads to Calypso Island Captain Blacktooth: Hope he hurries up, Mr Gold will be leaving tommorow! Kobe gets to Calypso Island Zack in his layer Kobe knocks Zack: Who is this? Kobe: Somebody that will give you money for a small favor Zack: Come in....... Kobe: Lets get straight down to buisness, we're preparing for a heist and we need your help, you'll be rewarded at excellent prices Zack: Prices you say? I demand 75%! Kobe: Deal! Let's get going! Zack: Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, slow down! I gotta pack my suitcase with a evil smile on his face Zack goes inside his room and packs a smoke grenade Zack: Alright, I'm ready now, lets get going! Kobe: Good let's go Kobe and Zack get to the ship ''a "little late" Captain Blacktooth: You fool! We are very late, that rich idiot has left! Let's get going! Captain Blacktooth see's Zack Captain Blacktooth: Aaaaahhh........... I see you've brought our "guest" Kobe: He demands 75% captain! Zack: I hope that won't be any trouble Captain Blacktooth: 75%? Hmmmmmmmm seem's delightful , lets get going But Zack doesn't know that the plan will backfire, and that Zack will be dead, and obviously won't be getting any money, Zack thinks that he's gonna steal all that money but doesn't know what Captain Blacktooth is planning............. Captain Blacktooth: There's the ship! Gather the cannons! Hold fire! Mr. Gold sees the ship and cannons Mr. Gold: Hey stop!!!!!! You're ruining my delightful cruise! Captain Blacktooth: Zip it! I want that gold, and I want it now!!!! Mr. Gold: Well I'm sorry to say that all my gold is left at my mansion in Starlight City and am willing to give you 75% all my gold, just don't destroy my ship!!!!!!! Captain Blacktooth: Very well, we will be waiting here, you have 5 hours, and remember if you dare try running away you will be sorry! Mr Gold: Alright! So you may be thinking, what does Zack have to do anything with this heist, if you want to find out continue reading.Captain Blacktooth isn't satisfied with the 75% and wants all of the money. This is when the real heist begins....... Captain Blacktooth: Lets start planning this heist, I want every bit of gold that idiot has! First we will surround his house and take out all of his security guards. Then we will break inside his house, kidnap Mr. Gold and look for his vault. That when you come in Zack. Since you have learned Kung Fu and Karate, you can break the entire vault open! Kobe you can just relax we don't need you. Kobe: What do you mean!!!! Captain Blacktooth: C'mon let's admit it, you're useless, now go and get me and Zack some lemonade! Kobe: Alright........... Kobe: This is not fair! Something has to be done! Intermission Kobe: They think they can just let me go? Ha! I'll show them! Kobe grabs a Seashark and heads to Mr. Gold's mansion Kobe: Hello? Anyone home? Mr. Gold: Please Mr. Captain, I still have 2 more hours! Kobe: It's me, Kobe! Mr.Gold: So? You're still a crew member! Kobe: 'Former '''crew member! Mr. Gold: Oh, I see, please take a seat! Kobe: Thank you, now let me explain what happened Mr. Gold: Sure, sure whenever you're ready. Kobe: Alright, so, when we were planning to steal '''ALL '''your gold...... Mr. Gold: Hey! What a sec! You guys were planning to steal '''ALL '''my gold? Kobe: Yup, Captain isn't staisfied with the "75%" Mr. Gold: Oh, I see..... Kobe: Anyways, when we were planning, Captain Blacktooth gave the entire job to Zack and the rest of the crew! That means I get no profit! So, as I was saying, Captain said I was useless and made me go get him and Zack some lemonade! Mr. Gold: Alright then, what do ''you ''think we should do about it? Kobe: Well, I remember the plan because I have excellent memory (Visit customer page "Kobe" for more information) Mr. Gold: Alright so what's the plan? Kobe: Well they are going to surround your mansion and then take out your security guards. After they will kidnap you, break into your house and then break your vault of gold. Mr. Gold: Alright then, I will try my best to put as much security guards on duty as I can. And since I have 2 hours left, I will call as many people as I can to ship all my gold into Tastyville. Kobe: Great plan! I'll do whatever I can too help ''Mr. Gold calls his security guards and calls as many people to start shipping the gold Mr. Gold: Alright, I've called all my people and they'll be here right away! Kobe: Perfect! I'll try to stall Captain and the rest of the crew for as long as I can! Kobe heads back to the ship Captain Blacktooth: Alright! Is everyone ready? Crew: Yes! Captain Blacktooth: Zack you ready? Zack: Mmmmmm... Hmmmm Zack slowly takes out smoke grenade when Captain Blacktooth isn't looking Zack throws smoke grenade Captain Blacktooth: What the...... Zack gets seashark and leaves the ship Smoke blurs out Captain Blacktooth: Hey you! Come back!!!! Crew: Captain!!!! Zack destroyed our sails!!!! How are we gonna get to the mansion!!! Captain Blacktooth: Oh my god!!!!!!!!!! Captain Blacktooth: Arrrrr..... I was supposed to trick him! Our plan backfired!!!! Everyone! Crew: Yes, Captain! Captain Blacktooth: Grab a seashark and lets get going!!! Crew: There isn't enough! Captain Blacktooth: Try to get in all of them. We will leave the rest of the crew behind! Kobe: Captain, what about me! Captain Blacktooth: Kobe..... what'd I tell you about interrupting me Kobe: Sorry, Captain Everyone get's in a seashark Captain Blacktooth: Alright crew, lets get sailing! Zack reaches the mansion Zack: What the heck.... where is everyone?!?!?!?!? Zack looks everywhere but can't find anyone, and more importantly, can't find the gold! Captain Blacktooth and his crew reaches the mansion Captain Blacktooth: Zack! You betrayed me! Kobe: Just like I betrayed both of you! Captain Blacktooth/Zack: What!?!?!?! Kobe: I told Mr. Gold about the entire plan of stealing all of his gold. Zack: So where is the gold now? Kobe: Well, it has been shipped into a secret location Captain Blacktooth,Zack, and his entire crew takes out a sword Kobe snaps Mr. Gold's security jumps out of everywhere. Police come from behind and arrest everyone Captain Blacktooth: No!!!!!!! I'll be back!!!! Zack: You think you can put my death on your schedule? Think again! Revenge shall be mine!!!!! And so, thats the story of Captain Blacktooth and Mr. Gold. If you want, there will be a blog post on my blog about the entire summary of the movie. If you would like to read it, it will be on my blog. This movie took a lot of time and effort, so please no bad comments. Category:Movies Category:Movies created by XxBlazingDragonxX